


Pretending

by amysteryspot



Series: Prompted Works [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Height Differences, Kissing, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet, Swearing, it's a little cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amysteryspot/pseuds/amysteryspot
Summary: The Shelby's are throwing a party at Tommy's new house and (Y/N) has quite a surprise when she is passing by one of the many corridors of the manor.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Reader
Series: Prompted Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650244
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to answer a request made by an anon on Tumblr regarding a prompt list I posted there but I thought it might be fine to share it here.
> 
> (Y/N) = Your Name
> 
> These were the prompts asked:
> 
> 40\. Hiding/hoping not to be caught kiss  
> 45\. Passionate kiss  
> 73\. Height Difference Kisses Where One Person Has To Bend Down And The Other Is On Their Tippy Toes

(Y/N) was ready to kick and scream her way out of the situation she found herself in at the moment - grabbed by some stranger, mouth covered by his hand and dragged to one of the many, many rooms of the ridiculously big mansion that Tommy had bought - when her attacker turned her around and she felt the urge to slap him across the face.

“Are you going crazy?” She hissed at Tommy when he removed his hand from her mouth, giving him a very painful slap on the arm.

“Shhhh. You don’t want us to get caught, do you?”

“You were the one who thought that was a good idea to grab me from the corridor and drag me here, you twat. What’s this for anyway?”

“This.” He whispered before bending his head down a little to reach her lips. That was a dance they were most familiarized with, despite the secretive nature of their relationship at the moment, so her natural reaction was to stand on her tips toes so she could reach him better. One of her hands sliding to the back of his neck when he deepened the kiss, while the other rest on his chest. His hands travelled down to her waist and then further down, finding the back of her knees and bringing her up, legs intertwined around his waist.

“Tommy.” He hummed at the sound of his name, lips occupied kissing the skin of her neck. God, he could do that all day. 

“Tommy, we have to go back. They will notice we’re not there.”

“I don’t care. I need you.” It was difficult to think straight with his lips on her skin but (Y/N) tried to maintain her focus.

“You will when they…”

“Thomas! Tommy! You better not be fucking some whore in one of these fancy rooms, we need you down there.” It was Arthur’s voice shouting in the corridor. Tommy rested his forehead on hers, letting out a heavy breath and looking her in the eyes.

“I will be down in a minute.” They waited to hear for his older brother footsteps retreat to the stairs again, no before he shouted a  _ ‘you better be down there on ten or I will come back for you’ _ . Tommy eased her onto the ground again, still not taking his hands of her. “Fuck. I hate this.”

“I know, me too.” She gave him a little peck on the lips. “It will be over soon.” He just nodded, blue irises staring back at her.

“I love you.” He had already said it to her but she was surprised nonetheless because it wasn’t a common occurrence.

“I know.” She smiled at him and he just shook his head, kissing her one more time before they had to go back to pretending.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, you can find me on Tumblr as "psycheswritings". And please, let me know what you think, your feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
